istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 265
Includes the following additions, changes, and fixes. *Two previously unreleased lair murals are now available: Obsidian Mirror (variants: normal, lunus, helian) and Drulkar's Icon. *Players may no longer have more than one quest from Steward Pratt active at a time. This was causing conflicts with his various quests. Included are the Town Marshall quests that he gives out. *The final quest for dragons coming from Skalkaar sends them to greet Steward Pratt instead of Milicent. *Fixed the missing water around the island of New Trismus *"Revion's Quest: An Ancient Curse" will now progress properly when speaking to Resliak. The quest links have been updated, as well as a grammar error has been cleaned up. *"Revion's Quest: An Ancient Curse 2" now has the proper final quest progress so that it will completed and clean itself up. *"The Ruined Homestead" quest links fixed. *Fixed the optimal skill requirement for Glass Vials in all tier of Antidote formula. *Updated the loot tables and drop-rates from monsters within the Rift *"Town Marshall: Color Blind" quest now correctly returns you to Marshall Fohadon, to complete, instead of Dezwar Gabbledock. *Trophy Hunter quests on New Trismus now require that you completed Jeremiah Trueheart's Request first. *Fixed spelling errors in some of Cellardus's quests. *Modified Tiny Grass Beetle spawns on Spirit Isle so they are no longer linked. *Updated the descriptions of Primal Retribution, Drulkar's Retribution and Vital Resistance *Determination's buff, Determined, now takes up a gift slot *"The Ruined Homestead 2" quest now starts with just Braekhis so that players may start it. *Quest experience and rewards for the tutorial quests on Spirit Island have been adjusted to fit better with the New Trismus changes. *A fourth Spirit Isle quest has been added to teach players a bit more about the game. *Armor and Scale Tech Kit: Defender of New Trismus has been modified to increase Ethereal Armor instead of Armor so that it may be applied to a wider range of equipment. *Ceremonial Tower Shield and Ceremonial Chest Scale are quest rewards and thus should be attuned. *Set up the Minor Anchor so that it properly spawns on New Trismus now. *The Rite of Passage's Bluish Stone has had its description updated to reflect that Kaa & Lem are no longer in the Western and Eastern Deadlands. *The Ceremonial Tower Shield and Ceremonial Scale now both come from the quest "Imperial Army: Protect Harro From A New Menace" quest. The "Imperial Army: Stop the Kwellen Raids" quest now properly sends you back to Burris at the end of the quest rather than completing after Daknor has been killed. This will also place players at the right location to get the next quest in the series. **Quests to change the old Ceremonial Tower Shield and old Ceremonial Scale have been removed. A script will be run to do the exchange instead for all characters. *Moved the Assistant of Wit into Kion with the others for the Trials of the Gifted quest. *Fixed typo in the Defender of New Trismus augmentation. Category:Delta